Relaciones
by Talhos
Summary: Intento de respuesta a un reto de Story Weavers. Una pequeña conversación entre Harry y Luna despues de la fiesta de Slughorn.


**Primer intento de viñeta que fue crecieno hasta convertirse** **en esa cosa que esta ahi abajo. No se si realmete tenga algun sentido, lo escribí medio sonambulo asi que estais advertidos.**

* * *

Harry avanzaba por el pasillo ajeno a la conversación -o más bien monologo- de su acompañante. No es que no le interesase lo que Luna Lovegood estaba diciendo, bueno en realidad no mucho, pero tenia cosas más importantes en que pensar, como por ejemplo en como averiguar lo que Malfoy se traía entre manos. 

-… simpático ese Sanguini, lastima que no supiese nada de Scrimgeour. Oh, ya hemos llegado. -dijo Luna deteniéndose ante la entrada de la sala común de Ravenclaw.

-Eh… oh si. -respondió Harry volviendo a la realidad. La única razón por la que había acompañado a Luna de vuelta a su sala común era para mantener la apariencia de normalidad ante Snape. Lo último que necesitaba era que el antiguo profesor de pociones, ahora de defensa, sospechase que había oído su conversación con Malfoy.

-Te agradezco mucho que me invitases, sobretodo solo yendo como amigos. -Dijo Luna en el mismo tono que había usado un año antes para decirle a Harry que había sido buena idea apartarse del muérdago.

-De nada -respondió Harry un poco confuso por la reacción de Luna... Por un momento pensó en dejarlo pasar, pero finalmente tuvo que hacer la pregunta - ¿Por qué es tan importante que fuésemos solo como amigos?

'No es que me importe' pensó para si mismo intentando convencerse de que solo lo preguntaba por curiosidad. No por que le importase que aparentemente una chica no se sintiese atraída por él. No, él no era un casanova, ni mucho menos.

-Bueno, es que las cosas se suelen complicar mucho cuando se pasa de la amistad -respondió ella encogiéndose de hombros y apoyándose en la pared -esos sentimientos suelen desafiar toda lógica. Un ejemplo, a principios del año pasado me sentía bastante atraída por Ronald. También había hablado con Ginny acerca de cómo hacer saber a un chico que te gusta ya que al parecer decírselo directamente puede llegar a asustarlos.

Harry iba a rebatirlo cuando recordó a Romilda Vane y sus no tan sutiles intentos de llamar la atención de Harry. Finalmente optó por seguir callado y dejar que Luna continuase su explicación.

-Así que me dio algunos consejos, reír sus chistes, mantenerles la mirada, interesarte por sus aficiones y cosas así. Aunque también mencionó que algunos chicos, como su propio hermano Ronald, son un poco densos y no se dan cuenta. Así que ¿Qué hice? Lo lógico, exagerar un poco las señales para que se diese cuenta.

Harry no pudo evitar una pequeña sonrisa, ahora se explicaba al menos parte del comportamiento de Luna.

-Diría que un poco mas que un poco -Respondió Harry apoyándose el también en la pared, al lado de Luna.

-Era lo lógico ¿no?

-Si, supongo que si. ¿Pero que tiene eso que ver?

-Ahora cojamos otro ejemplo, tú y Chang.

-Eso no fue culpa mía. -se apresuró a decir Harry.

-No digo que lo fuese... No creo que fuese culpa de nadie, simplemente no era el momento. Pero lo que quería decir, crees que podrías haber hecho con ella lo mismo que conmigo. Invitarla a la fiesta simplemente como amigos, quiero decir. -añadió al ver la expresión confundida en la cara de Harry.

-No, no lo creo.

-Entonces no crees que después de lo vuestro podáis ser amigos.

-Si... no... No lo se, Luna ¿Qué es lo que quieres decir con todo esto?

-Que tengo muy pocos amigos como para arriesgarme a perderte como tal con algo que no tiene lógica alguna. -Respondió mientras le ponía una mano en la mejilla izquierda y se ponía de puntillas para darle un beso en la otra. -Gracias por considerarme tu amiga.

Después Luna simplemente se dio la vuelta y desapareció a través de la entrada a la sala común de Ravenclaw. Harry tardó unos segundos en asimilar lo que acababa de ocurrir. Se llevo una mano a la mejilla y sin darse cuenta una sonrisa asomo a sus labios. Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a andar en dirección a la sala común de Gryffindor. Por un momento le pareció escuchar un susurro a su espalda, pero lo ignoró pensando que no seria más que uno de los retratos del castillo. Si le hubiese prestado atención puede que hubiese escuchado una voz desde la entrada de Ravenclaw diciendo "de momento me conformo con eso".


End file.
